Renesmee Carlie Cullen
"Pretty, Momma" -Renesmee to Bella History "I love you, too, Momma. We’ll always be together" -Renesmee to Bella Renesmee is conceived in breaking dawn after her mother and father both consummated their marriage on Isle Esme. As she grew she hurt her mother, damaging her insides and breaking her ribs, but she was aware of this and moved as little as possible so that she wouldn't hurt Bella. After she was born she grew extremely quickly and was imprinted on by Jacob Black, and due to her vampire abilities Irena thought she was an immortal child. Irena then went to the Volturi to report the Cullen's for their 'crime.' The Volturi turned out to be wrong and were intimidated by the huge crowd of vampires and shapeshifters that had come to stand by Renesmee. They left and the Cullen's presumed they were safe. Renesmee's Saga Saga de Renesmee: Estrela Cadente Saga de Renesmee: Lua Azul Saga de Renesmee: O Sol do Para Sempre unset Generations After Saga Geração Depois: Supernova Geração Depois: Pôr do sol eterno = Uma saga do Caçador The Hunter's Moon The Hunter's Redemption Ashes to Dust Saga Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust Novellas/ One shots Living The Dream Personality Through out Breaking Dawn and Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star, Renesmee is shown to be curious and fun loving but also quite serious and mature for her age. She is also shown to be rather selfless, blaming herself for a lot of her family's troubles as things got more hostile with the Volturi after she was born. Renesmee is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Jacob's hunting challenges, which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood. As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Renesmee's mind gets into high gear even before she was born; she finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. She also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and shows affection towards Jacob. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Bella comments that she is already more intelligent than most adults, and has better control over her thirst than any of them. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Bella reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, she learns to play piano from Edward. Renesmee is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character. Appearance Renesmee is depicted as being immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous than Rosalie and Edward. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her father Edward (high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips), as well as his unusual bronze hair color (brown in the movie), with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like her mother Bella's were when she was still human. However, she has also inherited curly hair from her grandfather Charlie Swan, portrayed as ringlets that fall past her waist. She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Unlike her family, Renesmee's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile. Name 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen' é seu nome de nascimento, o nome 'Renée' e 'Esme'. Seu nome também é derivado de uma combinação dos nomes do seu, 'Carlisle' e 'Charlie'. Renesmee Significa: "renascida" "amada" pela junção dos dois nomes das avós. Her last name is 'Cullen', but in Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset she is married to Jacob Black and changes her last name to 'Cullen-Black,' though she is still widely know as 'Cullen.' Abilities In Breaking Dawn it becomes clear that Renesmee has two Ablilties, her abilities are to project her thoughts through touch and to penetrate shields. In Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star though, it becomes apparent that her thought projection is much more powerful that first thought as she learns to project without touch, placing her thoughts into people's minds from a distance. Relationships Renesmee is the biological daughter of Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen and the sibling of Edward Cullen II, Winona Cullen, Madison Cullen, Eliza Cullen, Cory Cullen, Naomi Cullen, Charlie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Carlie Cullen as well as the wife and imprint of Jacob Black, she is also the mother of Carlilliam Cullen-Black, Sarenee Cullen-Black, Jasmet Cullen-Black and Allie Cullen-Black. Renesmee is the biological granddaughter of Charlie Swan, Renée Dwyer, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen and step-granddaughter of Phil Dwyer and great granddaughter of Marie Higginbotham, and Geoffrey and Helen Swan. She is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and the adoptive niece to Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen. Isabella Cullen "I love you... more than my own life." After Bella finds out that she is pregnant, she acquires a deep love for her daughter, mistakenly believing her unborn baby is a boy. Even when everyone, except Rosalie, tries to convince her to abort the baby, she refuses. Once Edward discovers that he can hear the baby's thoughts and it can understand them, Renesmee does everything she can to keep from hurting the mother she loves deeply. After the conception, deadly birth, transformation and first hunt, Renesmee and Bella finally meet for the first time. Renesmee has an unbreakably close bond to Bella, and she even loved Bella from the womb, as discovered by Edward on Bella's final day of pregnancy. Fearing that Alice foresaw the Cullens losing against the Volturi, Bella secretly prepares legal documents for Renesmee and Jacob so that they may escape. Convinced that she and Edward would not survive the encounter, Bella also gives Renesmee a golden locket for Christmas as a memento with a photo of Bella, Edward, and Renesmee inside along with the engraved French inscription of "plus que ma propre vie", meaning "more than my own life". She is capable of breaking through her mother's shield and showing her what she is thinking about - it is thought that at least some elements of this power are inherited from Bella. Aside from this, she has also inherited Bella's chocolate brown eyes. After the confrontation with the Volturi is resolved peacefully, Renesmee continues to live with her parents in a small cottage not too far away from the Cullen house, and Bella finally begins to call her "Nessie" after months of repelling the nickname. Renesmee and Bella share the same interests in reading. Bella even discovers that their relationship is much like the one she and Renée had - where the child consoles the distressed mother. Their bond grows closer as Renesmee grows and matures, Bella agrees with Renesmee's intention to go to school and cannot wait to have her next miracle baby. When Renesmee firstly decides to date Jacob, Bella is very supportive of her daughter. As Renesmee gets married Bella feels very proud of her daughter. When Renesmee is pregnant Bella can't wait to be a grandmother to her miracle grandchildren. Edward Cullen "I am her father. Not her creator -her biological father." During their honeymoon, Edward and Bella unknowingly conceived Renesmee. When they realized this, Edward was far from happy. Fearing that he would lose Bella, Edward became desperate to get rid of the baby. At first, Edward asked Carlisle to remove the baby, so it wouldn't kill Bella, but she refused to have an abortion under any circumstances. As Bella's pregnancy continued, an unborn Renesmee kept hurting her and Edward's hatred of his child continued. However, on the final day of the pregnancy, the unborn Renesmee developed to the point where she had a mind for her father to read. Edward heard that Renesmee already loved her parents, understood that she was only accidentally hurting her mother, and was now trying to restrain herself. After hearing all this, his hatred for his daughter vanished and replaced with immense love. When Bella went into sudden labor, Edward was the one who delivered Renesmee. She has spent considerably more time with her father than with her mother, as Bella had to recuperate from her vampire transformation. She says dozens of times that she loves her "momma and daddy" very much, even crying when she found out that Edward and Bella would have to leave her and shared a heartfelt goodbye with Edward whilst facing the Volturi. Since Edward can read minds, Renesmee does not need physical contact to communicate with him like she does with everyone else. Because the nickname "Nessie" appears in everyone's thoughts, it attaches to Edward very quickly, making Bella the very last person to call her by it. Renesmee shares her father's interests in reading and music. Edward loves his daughter dearly but they do not often see eye to eye as he is extremely protective over her, but he is less protective when he has another child, Eddie, as he realizes he must treat his children the same. He is not happy when Renesmee initially wants to date Jacob, as he feels he is losing his baby, but he does however accept their relationship as he knows Jacob is the one she is meant to be with. Jacob Black "The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in the blonde vampire's arms that held me here now. Renesmee." Jacob Black is the Quileute shape-shifter who has imprinted on Renesmee, and therefore her soul mate. He was originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella. After unsuccessfully trying to take Bella from her vampire boyfriend Edward, Jacob fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart. Soon after this, Bella became pregnant with her and Edward's baby. Jacob was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Edward: a monster. Jacob made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Bella for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Bella nearly died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Renesmee. During Bella's transformation into a vampire, Jacob believed that she had died, and attempted to kill Renesmee for revenge. But when he made eye contact with Renesmee, he involuntarily imprinted on her. He then realized why he and Bella were pulled toward each other during her pregnancy: because Renesmee was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Bella, and that makes her his object of imprint. Renesmee loves Jacob as much as she loves her parents. Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee helps end the warring tension between the Cullens and the Uley pack, because while she is imprinted on, she becomes untouchable to the other wolves due to pack law whereas the person a wolf imprinted upon was not to be harmed by other tribal members. Jacob is the one who nicknamed her "Nessie". As part of the imprint, he would do anything for her and visit her every single day. Renesmee is shown to be possessive of Jacob and seems to enjoy his company just as much as he enjoys hers. While Renesmee is a child, Jacob is near her to protect her, nurture her, and be her best friend. Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from her, he abandons his initial plan of living the rest of his life as a wolf and dedicates to protecting Renesmee. His desire to please Renesmee makes his own opinions secondary. On Christmas night, Jacob gives Renesmee a handmade bracelet, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward is annoyed by the gift, but Bella has learned to accept his devotion. When her maturity completes, Jacob's feelings are expected to become romantic in response to Renesmee's own feelings. Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee initially causes tension with her parents, but they come to accept the relationship and it strengthens their own relationships with him. During the Volturi confrontation, Jacob acts as Renesmee's bodyguard. Jacob gets closer to Renesmee as she grows older, their friendship becoming more firm and him becoming less of a brother when Renesmee develops a crush towards him. Jacob also develops a crush on Renesmee as she sees how beautiful she is getting as she ages, eventually they get together and get married, having four children together. Taramina Cullen "Renesmee is much more than just my sister, she's my best friend. I love her more than anyone, almost as much as I love Eddie." Tara originally met Renesmee at school after her family moved over to Forks at the recommendation of her father Nahuel so they could be close to good vampires. They quickly struck up a friendship and after Tara's parents died, she moved in with Renesmee and the two began to think of each other as sisters more than anything else. As Tara and Renesmee grew older their bond stayed very strong and became more cemented as sisters when Tara fell in love with Eddie and then eventually got with him. Over the years they fought together and thought of each other as much more than just sisters, they were best friends and confidants in each other. When Tara married and fell pregnant to her brother, Renesmee was delighted as she would become and aunt to her biological nieces for the first time. Trivia Category:Females